Now you're in New York
by browneyedgirlxx
Summary: Will asks Emma to help him chaperone the trip to nationals in New York.
1. Chapter 1

Emma had been waiting in the hotel lobby for a while, typically ahead of time. When Will didn't arrive at the appointed time, she thought she should go up to his room to check that everything was okay. It would be a completely normal thing for a co-chaperone of a school trip to do after all, she reassured herself. Although as she stood with her hand raised in front of his door ready to knock, she wondered if she should and it occurred to her that the thought of being with Will in a hotel room felt anything but normal to her.

Will answered the door with his familiar easy grin and Emma immediately wondered what had concerned her. This was just her and Will, they were friends and colleagues and yes, perhaps a little more since they had started seeing each other again, but they were taking things very slowly since her marriage to Carl had ended. It was what they had both agreed - that it was best to take things slow. And they had been, with just an occasional dinner in the very public and therefore somehow safe seeming environment that was Breadsticks. They didn't even have lunch together at school often, careful as they were trying to be about keeping their professional lives separate from their personal lives.

When Will had asked Emma if she would accompany him on the trip to nationals in New York, he said it was because she was the best teacher for the job. She knew the kids and would be able to support them through a potentially stressful time and of course, he said, she was still their good luck charm. Emma smiled at the memory. She hoped that he had asked her because he wanted her company too.

"So are you coming in?" Will asked laughing at her standing in the doorway, smiling back at him.

"Um, yes, what ... I ..." she realised she'd probably been standing there a little too long, looking at his face, taking in his curls and the dimple in his chin and thinking about everything that was going on between them. "Yes, okay, of course, I'll come in for a moment, I mean, yes."

Will found her awkwardness charming. He liked to think it might be him that made her a little flustered, since he knew his own brain turned to mush just thinking about her. Sometimes he was barely able to do a simple sum, so distracted was he by the thought of her eyes or her hair or the way she dressed ... he shook his head. He was getting lost in thoughts of her even with her right there, looking adorable in her red coat and beret, standing neatly in the corner of his hotel room, waiting for him to be ready to accompany her for some New York sightseeing.

"Okay, right, I just need to get a few things together, I'm not quite ready," he looked around at his possessions spread out. He'd got a little distracted just thinking about meeting her and wasn't as organised as he should have been. He had sheet music on the table, schedules of events, directions that he still had to hand out to the glee club and looking at them he nervously thought that Emma must find the room a mess.

"I'll just tidy these things," he said, gathering the papers and scooping up his leftover coffee cup. "I'll just put them," but as he turned looking for a better place for the papers and a wastebasket he managed to spill the dregs of his coffee down his shirt.

"Ah, Will, you ah," Emma pointed to the stain, laughing gently at his clumsiness.

In his head Will cursed himself for being such a klutz in front of Emma. It was only around her that he ever felt so awkward.

He looked down. It really was too bad to leave or to clean off.

"Um, yeah, I better change it. I ... I won't be a minute, Em, just wait there. I've already unpacked, I'll just grab another."

As Will walked over to the closet, Emma stood slightly uncomfortably in the corner, wondering if he meant for her to leave. Should she leave? Or should she just stay? Or maybe just turn around? But he was only changing his shirt, she reasoned, she'd seen him with his shirt of before after all. The thought of their rehearsal for the Rocky Horror show made her blush and as Will removed his shirt and she saw the muscles of his shoulders and the curve of his biceps she could do nothing but stare. She remembered the feel of his hand running up her leg, her fingertips brushing across his pectorals, his strong hand at the nape of her neck. She swallowed and trembled slightly. She could feel the flush of color suffusing her face.

"Are you okay, Em? Too warm in here with your coat on?" Will asked glancing across at her.

"No, I'm fine. You're fine, um, I mean, take your time."

"O-okay," he said wondering at her reaction, "but while I have you here, I might just get your opinion on ties for tomorrow evening."

He looked across at Emma who was now looking at the floor.

Will shrugged on a white shirt, watching her the whole time and picked up the two ties he was trying to decide between. He walked over to Emma and held the two options up for her consideration.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Emma's eyes widened. All she could think of was Will's body underneath the shirt he now had on.

"About the ties?" he prompted.

Pulling her eyes away from his chest, she managed to refocus on what he was holding.

"Um, this one." She nodded firmly and took it from his hand, gently brushing her fingertips against his. Will swallowed.

Emma reached out and draped the tie around his neck and carefully knotted it, focusing intently on what she was doing, trying to ignore the feel of his body beneath the thin cotton. She didn't dare allow herself to look up at his face or meet his gaze. If she had she would have known that he was staring at her mouth.

"There, that looks good," she said stepping back to assess the outfit.

And he did look good. Very good. So so handsome, she thought.

Before she knew it she was reaching for his tie and pulling him into her. The kiss was deep and passionate, Will meeting her enthusiasm equally with his own. They parted briefly and breathlessly before, to Will's surprise, Emma kissed him again.

He moved his hand to the nape of her neck and Emma was catapulted back to that moment in the classroom when she had been pressed against his bare chest only the thin layer of her blouse between them. She cursed her thick buttoned up coat and the clothes Will was wearing and pushing her hand against his chest she opened up a little space between them.

Will looked down at her hand. Of course this was too much, he thought, he'd got carried away.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Em, I wasn't thinking. We're taking things slow and," he paused as he saw she was unbuttoning her coat.

"Don't be sorry, Will, just do something for me."

"Sure, ah, what?" he asked bewildered.

"Take your shirt off, please."

"What? Um, say that again." Will wondered if he'd heard correctly but Emma was already undoing his tie and throwing it on the floor.

"You heard me," she said with a smile, her fingers working on the buttons.

Wordlessly he brought his hands up to help her, thinking he must be having some kind of waking dream.

Emma pulled the shirt over his shoulders, running her hands over his chest and down his biceps. Will shivered under her touch and pulled her close for a kiss that deepened until he could no longer tell where he ended and Emma started.

Then Emma was leading him towards the bed her hands firmly entwined in his. She felt giddy, overwhelmed with emotion and sensations. It had never been like this with Carl.

"You want to?" Will managed to ask, his voice thick.

She nodded looking him squarely in the eye as she unbuttoned her blouse and reaching for his hand she placed it on her breast. And Will thought she looked sexier than he could ever have imagined and a part of that was this new confident light in her eyes. But he knew her beauty alone would have been enough to take his breath away.

Emma stood on tiptoes, pressing her body against his and kissing his neck. He took her in his arms, his hands exploring the newness of her skin to his touch, leaning her back until they were both lying on the bed, their bodies touching along their lengths. She loved the feel of him, the smooth contours of his muscles, the way she felt them ripple as he moved, the power of him as he lifted her up moving her further up the bed. She gasped as she felt his hand running up the inside of her leg, her insides beginning to liquefy, the only thought in her mind was that she wanted him. He was the one she had waited for, although she couldn't think why they had waited this long to feel so good.

She pulled him round so that he was on top of her, his weight pleasantly heavy and solid. Will shifted a little realising he was pressed heavily into her and suddenly uncomfortable that she would sense his arousal, but as he moved off of her, she murmured "Don't, it feels good, Will." Emma reached up tangling her hand in his curls and pulling him close, her other hand running up and down his back. Will heard the moan escape his lips and felt himself harden. Her eyes told him that she felt it too.

And then she was reaching for his belt buckle. His closed his eyes and then he cursed himself for what he was about to do, but even so he pushed himself off her and lay panting looking up at the ceiling.

"Wait, Em, wait a minute, stop," he said as her hands still worked at his belt. "I need to ask you ... are you ... are you sure this isn't too much too soon?"

Her hands stilled but she positioned herself over him, her face right in his line of view, her hair brushing his face. She shook her head emphatically. "No, Will, I've waited too long ... we've waited far too long for this."

"Okay but wait," he said as her hands started to move again. "This is important. I really need to know. I'm ... I'm not just the rebound guy am I, Em?"

"No," she shook her head and smiled. "You're not just the rebound guy, Will, you're just my guy."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm so pleased you enjoyed it :) Some of you wanted a second chapter so here it is. I hope you like it ;)_

"Well, okay then," said Will, closing the distance between them and kissing her again deeply.

Emma wavered slightly then found her balance, straddling his body, her skirt pushed up, the thought of creases never once crossing her mind.

His kisses made Emma shiver in the most delicious way and she thought how she had longed for his touch these past months.

_On their dates, Will would drive her home and each time he would walk her to her door. With each step Emma would be hoping that this time he would kiss her and not just a polite peck on the cheek but properly. A kiss that would show her that he wanted her touch too._

_But on each occasion Will would courteously escort her to her door and say how much he had enjoyed the evening, carefully lean in to give her a light kiss on the cheek and then retreat back to his car. Emma would wave and watch him drive away but when she had closed her door she would stand and tremble, the intense longing and the disappointment and frustration getting to her._

_She wasn't sure how many of these 'friend dates' she could go on before she made her feelings clear. And she knew that that might be the wisest thing to do but what scared her was the possibility that Will might not return her feelings. As she hung her clothes neatly on their hangers, returned her brooch to its place in her jewelry box and stuffed the toes of her shoes with tissue paper, she would review the evening. She would consider all the things Will had done that showed he could possibly still have feelings for her - a few words here and there, a look, a gesture. And she would analyze everything that suggested he just wanted to be friends. That was her fear. That after everything that had happened he might have decided that they couldn't possibly have a future. And this whole 'taking it slow' thing (so very painfully slow thought Emma) was simply a way of letting her down gently, because he thought that after everything with Carl and her OCD she was too fragile to handle his rejection._

_So she didn't tell him how she felt. She didn't dare in case it brought even these platonic outings to an end, because that was something she didn't think she could bear. Instead she endured the torturous sweetness brought by his proximity. Sitting next to him in his small car their arms might brush against each other or their fingers would touch as they reached for the same breadstick. In truth Emma lived for those moments but she still wanted so much more and she wanted to know that he wanted it too._

_Watching him across the table she would long to reach out and stroke his face, touch his lips, taste him. Instead she would make small talk about events at McKinley and the new study hall rota. And then the evening would be over and she would be alone again, longing for his touch, the mere memory of his lips glancing across her cheek burnt into her mind, her skin still tingling._

And she trembled now but not from a longing unfulfilled. As he kissed her, Will's hand moved from her waist and gently caressed her thigh.

_He remembered all the times he had watched her through the glass wall of her office or across the teachers' lounge or had caught a glimpse of her at the end of the hallway or from the doorway of his classroom and he had wondered if he should go to her again as he had before. But he didn't know if it would end as it had that time she stood there in her green pea coat and beret gazing adoringly up at him or like the other occasion when she had looked at him with confusion and something like anger and resentment. He never wanted his advances to be received like that again, for them to be unwanted. So he waited and he took things slow as they had agreed so that next time he would be sure that they both wanted the same thing. And even though it was hard each time he wanted to go to her, he would remind himself that it wasn't worth the risk of losing her for good. And each time he wanted to reach across the table and declare his undying love in the middle of Breadsticks, he would repeat to himself that this time they must take things slow, they must get it right._

_When he got out of the car, taking her home from their dates, he would compose himself and remind himself once more that he mustn't give in to the intoxicating sight and smell of her. He mustn't let himself look deep into her big brown eyes and get lost in them. He mustn't breathe in her fragrance or let his cheek brush against her soft auburn curls. He would tell himself that he was just a colleague accompanying her to her door, being polite and gentlemanly, but this was not a date. And somehow each time he managed it, though he would let out a sigh of relief when he made it back to the car and he would wonder if Emma noticed how long he sat there before driving off. The idea of returning to the door of her apartment was so enticing, of knocking and having her answer so that he could tell her that he hadn't wanted to leave, that they should make their future together and that future should start now._

_But he never did. Instead he went home and he dreamt of her. Her touch lingered on his cheek and her perfume in his car and he would dream of a time when she would be a permanent presence in his life and a time when he could touch her again._

That that time was now here, Will could scarcely believe. He needed all his senses to tell him that by the sight of her and the feel of her and the taste of her that she was here with him. That he was close to her in a way that he hadn't been since that long ago night when she came to his apartment then left so abruptly in tears, close to her in a way that he didn't dare believe she would allow again. He had no idea that her feelings for him were there, hidden but still there, all along. Even when their rehearsal had turned steamy, he hadn't known whether she was simply caught up in the music, perhaps thinking of Carl and the Rocky Horror experiences they shared and when she left the room in such a hurry and admitted everything to Carl, he became convinced that was the case. But this time, she really was here with him, thinking of him, he now had no doubt.

Her skin was soft to his touch and as his hand moved to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh it got softer still. The small moans of pleasure this elicited from Emma reminded him that this was not a dream. The tremor that ran through her body caused him to pause a moment murmuring against her lips one word in question "okay?"

Her response was wordless but clear. She felt very okay. The tingling down her spine was like an echo of the past, of her feelings of loneliness, longing and regret but they paled in comparison to her feelings now and she couldn't regret anything that had led her to this moment here with him. Her body responded to his touch and all the fears that she had long held that she wouldn't know what to do when this time came melted away as it became clear to her that she didn't need to think, her body would take the lead. She felt as though there was rhythm to their movements, one she couldn't hear but it set the tempo never the less, as she found her hips rocking gently against Will's, the sensation building to a crescendo with no end.

She felt Will's fingers at the edge of her panties and gently finding entrance to her wet folds. She gasped at his touch, prompting him to stop the slow circular motions he had begun.

"Do you want me to stop, Em?" he asked with concern, his fingers still.

"No, don't stop," she said breathlessly. "Don't ever stop."

As his gentle ministrations continued she was aware that she was growing wetter but the pleasure she felt pushed all concerns out of her mind. She had the fleeting thought that it didn't matter, that Will didn't seem to mind. With each motion she thought that this feeling must end but it grew until her mind was consumed by one thought.

"I want you inside me, Will."

"You're sure?"

He knew how much of a big deal this was for Emma. That she'd never been ready before.

She nodded, her eyes huge.

As he flicked his fingertips gently inside her, he was delighted by her moans and the way her body arched into him as she kissed his neck.

"It feels so good, Will. So good," she panted. "But I need _you_ inside me," she whispered in his ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afterwards Emma lay quietly her body pressed against Will's side, their legs entwined, her hand making lazy arcs across his taut abdomen. She wondered how it was possible to feel so good lying sweaty and aching in tangled sheets but somehow it did and she didn't really need any other explanation. They had been drifting off to sleep and then back to wakefulness. Each needing the reassurance that the other was still there, flesh and bone not a phantom of their imaginations. Will smiled to himself looking down at Emma's red hair spread out on his shoulder, her pale arm against his tanned skin, her curves only partially covered by the sheet.

"I love you, Emma," he murmured, unsure if she was awake to hear him.

She turned her head and smiled, "I love you too, Will. I always have."

And then she grinned, "So are we no longer taking things slow?"

Will pretended to consider it. "We could go back to that, you know if that's what you want?" he teased.

She shook her head. The thought of it even as a joke not one to be entertained.

"I'm not sure how well that whole idea worked out," Will wondered out loud.

"I think it all worked out perfectly," said Emma kissing him.

They broke apart at the sound of a phone ringing. Confused Emma reached for the phone on the bedside table.

Will sighed. "Do we really have to answer?"

Emma laughed. "We're the chaperones, Will. It's our job to act responsibly."

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Rachel, yes, yes it's Miss Pillsbury." A look of confusion passed over Emma's face before she realised what had happened.

"Um, yes, yes, this is Mr Schuester's phone."

Will's smiled slightly knowing that she was a little flustered. He reached his hand out but Emma had already begun her explanation and he couldn't help but laugh quietly as he listened.

"We're... ah... having coffee at the hotel... and Will... ah Mr Schuester," she corrected, "just left the room so I thought I better answer in case it was an emergency. Is it an emergency, Rachel?"

Even Will could hear some of the louder exclamations at the other end but only Emma heard Rachel's quiet words. "Good for you Miss Pillsbury. We're going to see a show, I got tickets for everyone but you should stay and ... and have more coffee. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Rachel," she said smiling. "I think we will."


End file.
